Shion Sonozaki
Shion Sonozaki erscheint das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni in Episode 5 "Dahintreibendes Baumwoll Kapitel 1 - Eifersucht" und ist die eineiige Zwillingsschwester von Mion Sonozaki. Sie lebt im Shouwa-Jahr 58 (1983) nicht im Dorf Hinamizawa, sondern in der nächstgelegenen größeren Stadt namens Okinomiya. Nach ihrem Grundschulalter, das sie in Okinomiya mit Mion und ihren Eltern verbrachte, wurde sie von der Sonozaki-Familie in ein katholisches Internat namens "Saint Lucia Academy" gegeben, aus dem sie allerdings im Shouwa-Jahr 57 (1982) weglief. Zum Schutz gab man ihr den Leibwächter Kasai Tatsuyoshi mit, der rund um die Uhr auf sie aufpasst. Er ist ihr wichtigster Verbündeter und half ihr auch nach dem Ausbruch aus dem Internat. In Okinomiya geht sie auch einem Teilzeitjob nach. Sie arbeitet als Kellnerin im Cosplay Restaurant "Angel-Mort", einem durch die extravaganten Kostüme der Kellnerinnen bekannten Café. In manchen Szenarien besucht Shion auch die Schule in Hinamizawa, wo sie viele Freundschaften schloss, darunter Satoko Houjou, Keiichi Maebara, Rika Furude, Rena Ryuuguu und Hanyuu Furude Sie tritt sogar dem Club ihrer älteren Schwester bei. Shion gehört wie ihre Schwester, Mion, einer der drei herrschenden Familien von Hinamizawa an. Jedoch wird sie von den Einwohnern nicht mit der gleichen Ehrfurcht und ähnlichem Respekt behandelt, da sie nicht wie Mion das kommende Oberhaupt der Sonozaki-Familie ist. Shion hat kein enges Verhältnis zu Hinamizawa, unter anderem da sie glaubt, dass ihre Großmutter Oryou sie hasst. Sie betrachtet Okinomiya als ihre Heimat, da sie dort glückliche Kindertage bei ihren Eltern verlebte. Sie und ihre Zwillingsschwester, Mion, sehen sich sehr ähnlich, aber ihre Persöhnlichkeiten unterscheiden sich sehr verschieden; Shion, die vernünftige Dizplinen besitzt, besitzt Mion das Verhalten eines richtigen Draufgängers. Jedoch kann Shion eine sehr herrische Haltung haben, wenn man versucht ihren großen Schwarm Satoshi zu belästigen. siehe; Charakter Shions Verhältnis kann man sehr deutlich erkennen, als Shion sich bei den Leuten rächte, die Satoshis Leben schwer machten. Auch bekam sie leicht eine große Verzweiflung nach Satoshi, als beschlossen wurde, dass Shion sich direkt die drei Fingernägel abgerissen werden musste. Sie vermisste auch ihren Boudyguard Kasai und ihren Onkel Yoshirou. Jedoch wurde ihr später erklärt, dass es eine Lüge war, Satoshis Fehler zu vergeben, da Oryou jedenglich Satoshi niemals leiden konnte. In echt wurde es ihr gesagt, dass Shion verziehen wurde. Sie kann den Internat "Saint Lucia Academy" nicht ausstehen, ist deshalb entflohen, und als "Bösewicht" in der Schule wirkt, jedoch stellt sich im Manga heraus, dass sie gerade nicht als extrem verhasst ist, da sie auch dem unglücklichen Mädchen, namens Mizuho, mit der sie sich etwas später anfreundete, als die Klassensprecherin, Yukari, ihr Buch wegnam und sie shikanierte, Shion ihr half und das Buch ihr zurück gab. Shion ist in der ersten Staffel ab Episode 17 bis 21 die Hauptperson der Serie. Sie wird zu einem bessesen Dämon, wie die selbe Vorgeschichte bei ihrer älteren Schwester, Mion gleichfalls passierte. Auch nam Mion, Shion, in ihrer Hauptgrundstück gefangen. Jedoch wird Shion wahnsinniger als Mion, wie genau sie es auch war. Charakter thumb|292px|Beim ersten Auftreten kann Shion sehr schüchtern sein. Shion erscheint auf den ersten Blick als ein hübsches und intilligentes Mädchen. Ihr Charakter zeigt jedoch, dass es ihr Freude zu bereiten scheint Andere zu foltern. Auch wirkt sie oft schadensfroh, vom zweiten Anschein zu ihrer Haltung, über das Leid und das Schicksal anderer. Ihre Motive sind von Sadismus und Gewalt durchzogen; falls der Dämon in ihrer inneren Werte erwacht; einzig fürchtet sie sich vor Satoshi und zollt im liebevoll Respekt. Alles in Allem lässt sich Shions Charakter als mitfühlend und demnach als mütterlich bezeichnen. Im ersten Auftreten zu Keiichi sah man ihre unauffällige, scheinbar schüchterne Art. Wie diese bevorzugte Art, wird sie von Keiichi als liebevoll angesehen. Wie das sie ihm was zu Essen geschenkt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer tomboyishen Schwester, ist Shion auch mädchenhafter. Ihr Erscheinungsbild ist von Ordentlichkeit geprägt. Zudem sieht sie im Gegenteil zu Mion sehr damenhaft aus, ihre Schwester sieht dagegen recht weniger mädchenhafter aus. Shion zeigt keine Gnade, wenn es um ihre Themen gehen. Beispielweise brachte sie Leute um, die Satoshi zur Last zerfallten. Manche sogar hatten nichts mit seinem Verschwinden zutun. Satoko, Mion und Oryou hatten mit all seinem Verschwinden was zutun (Am meisten Oyashrio, da er in verflucht hatte). Rika, Keiichi, Kiichiro, wären stets unschuldig für sein spurloses Verschwinden. Als "innerer Dämon" kann sie es schwer ertragen, wenn einer mächtiger zu dieser wäre. Zumbeispiel in der Sound-Novel-Fassung ist sie neidisch auf Renas "innerer Dämon", da er mächtiger sei und sich vor Rena fürchtete. Es gibt noch andere Dinge, die Shion eifersüchtig machen, beispielsweise Mions Status als die nächste Erbin der Sonozaki Familie. Normalerweise sagt sie Mion, dass sie damit ihren Frieden geschlossen habe und jede von ihnen an ihrem Platz ihr Bestes geben solle. Aber nach Satoshis Verschwinden meint Shion, dass sie Satoshi hätte retten können, wenn sie an ihrem eigentlich verdienten, als Mions, Platz gewesen wäre. Auch beargwöhnt Shion Rikas Status als die "Reinkarnation von Oyashiro-sama" und auch Satoshis Liebe zu Satoko und wie er sie beschützt. Shion ist eine sehr frauliche, wenn auch unbeherrschte Person, die sich nicht sehr schnell beruhigt, wenn sie schon bisher etwas wütend sei. Durch ihren hohen "inneren Dämon" ist immens selbstbewusst und zielstrebig, wie sie es schaffte ganze Alleine, die Leute zu beseitigen, die Satoshi zum verschwinden gebracht haben, den sie wollte nähmlich sicher stellen, was sie verdient hat. Den sie fand es unfair, dass diese Leute für sein Verschwinden verantwortlich waren, sein Leben schwer machten oder in begrenzten, was sie aufbrausend und leicht reizbar macht; ihre Selbstdizplin; falls notwendig, dennoch beeindruckend. thumb|left|292px|Shions "innerer Dämon" erwacht zum ersten Mal.List, Revanche und Qual sind Attribute Shions, was zu ihrer unkontrollierbaren, niederträchtigen Wut beigetragen wird. Als Shion, Mion zur Rede stellte, erwachte ihr "innerer Dämon" zum ersten Mal. Erstmal dachte sie, Mion wäre für Satoshis Verschwinden verantwortlich, worauf aber Mion , Shion erklären wollte, dass sie nichts mit Satoshis Verschwinden zutun hatte, worauf aber Shion ihre Dämon versiegelte und Mion glaubte. Zudem kann sie ausgezeichnet lügen. Als Rika offenbart lieber vorher die Bühne zu verlassen, da sie statt sterben, lieber leben würde. Auch wenn sie bisher Selbstmord begang. Shion rufte Satoko nochmals um, als Einladung was zu essen. Sie sagte Satoko, dass Rika noch bei ihr essen würde. Deshalb sah man sie spätens in einem Kreuz hängen und Shion brachte sie rachsüchtig um. Als ihr Dämon erwachte, konnte sie es schon sogar schaffen, das Dorf mit ihren Tricks leicht zu manipulieren und in perfekter Art und Weise jeden außer Gefecht zu setzen. Das einzige was sie nur noch bei versuchte, sich an Satoshi zu rächen, das typische Verhalten ihrer Schwester nach zumachen. thumb|292px|Shion ärgert Mion, in dem sie Mion mit Keiichi eifersüchtig macht. Ob nun des Schlachtfeldes tut sie vieles, um ihre Schwester Mion zu ärgern. So nutzt sie Keiichi, in dem Mion verliebt ist, zu versuchen sie damit eifersüchtig zu machen und zu reizen, woraufhin Mion oft aggressiv und sauer wird. Da Shion viele Male mädchenhafter als ihre Schwester ist, besitzt sie eine leistungsfähige Besonderheit über das Flirten und setzt ihre mädchenhafte Eigenschaften ein, in dem sie abflirtet. In der ersten Staffel Episode 6 macht sich Shion über Mions jungenhafte Persöhnlichkeit lustig, während sie meint, dass sie selbst sehr fürsorglich wirken würde, worauf Mion sehr sauer wird. Dennoch zeigt auch manchmal sie Hass: Sie brachte Leute aus reinem Hass und Rache um, wobei sie ihre Freunde umbrachte. In Wirklichkeit scheint sie die Leute, die sie ermordete, zu mögen. Dabei zögerte sie als sie Keiichi als Köder benutzen wollte, um sich ihren "Feinden" zu nähern, wie sie "Feind" meinte, dass sie sauer war auf die Leute, die Satoshis Leben schwer machten. Shion wollte nur fest stellen, denn sie fand es unfair, dass diese Leute Satoshis Leben schwer machten. Dies beweist all so möglich, Shions starkte Liebe zu Satoshi. Abgesen davon hasste Shion, Satoko, Oryou und Oyashiro, da diese Schuld tragten, dass Satoshi eine schwere Zeit hinter sich bringen musste. Aussehen Freizeitkleidung: Shion hat langes, grünes Haar. Ihr Ponny ist in der Mitte gescheitelt. Zudem hat sie grüne, große Augen. Einige Haarsträhnen bindet sie sich mit einem gelben Band am Hinterkopf zusammen. Sie ist schlank und hat eine große Oberweite. Da Mion ihre Zwillingsschwester ist, ähnelt sie ihr in fast jeder Hinsicht. Äußerlich kann man sie nur an ihrer Frisur und ihrer Kleidung auseinanderhalten. ShionsSchulUniform.gif Kira Chara 04.jpg Während ihrer Freizeit trägt sie einsie einen weißen, gestreiften, ärmellosen Rollkragen. Im Brustbereich des Rollkragens scheint sie eine Art gelber Edelsteine zu tragen. Zudem trägt sie einen schwarzen geknöpften Minirock und weiße Knöchelschuhe. Schuluniform: Shion trägt in ihrer Schulzeit ein weißes, zugeknöpftes, kurzärmliges Hemd mit einem blau- weiß gestreiften Band, das um den Kragen als "Schleife" gebunden ist. Dazu trägt sie einen blauen Minirock. Badeanzug: thumb|210px|Shions Badeanzug. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in Folge 1 "Scham Entblößungs Kapitel" trug Shion einen blauen, verspielten Bikini. Auf diesem waren Muster wie zum Beispiel rosa Kreise und gelbe Sterne. Arbeitskleidung: thumb|150px|Shion in der Angel Mort Kleidung. Als Kellnerin hat wie immer Shion lange, offene Haare, mit einer gelben Schleife am Hinterkopf gebunden. Am Hals trägt sie einen schwarzen Kragen, dass einen roten Edelstein in der Mitte besitzt. Shion hat einen schwarzen, kürzlichen Kleid an, der sehr extravagant geraten aussieht. In ihren Armen trägt sie sehr lange Armbinden. Shion trägt lange, schwarze Strümpfe und rote, kleine Schleife dazu. Sie hat rote, lange Strümpfe an. Internatsuniform: Am Anfang von Meakashi-hen wird Shions ursprüngliche Internats-Uniform gezeigt. Sie besteht aus langen Ärmeln, einer weißen Bluse, einer roten Krawatte, einem hellgrauen Blazer, einem dunkelblauen Rock, weißen Kniestrümpfen mit blauen? Streifen und braunen Schuhen. Arbeit Shion geht in Okinomiya einem Teilzeitjob nach und arbeitet als Kellnerin im Restaurant "Angel Mort". Dort arbeiten nur Frauen, die eine eher enthüllende Arbeitsuniform tragen. Zudem ist Shion die Manager-Assistentin für die Hinamizawa Fighters, eine Baseballmannschaft einer niedrigen Spielklasse. Sie ist dort allerdings zunächst nur wegen Satoshi hingegangen und zeigte sich nach seine m Verschwinden eher selten bei der Mannschaft. Sie sagt, sie sei eine "Phantom-Assistentin", und antwortet auf die Frage von Irie, ob sie demnächst wieder zu einem Spiel kommen werde, nur mit "Wenn mir danach ist". Name Das Schriftzeichen für "Dämon" ist das "Shii" in "Shion". Wie Mion wird hat sie in der japanischen Serie, Higurashi, fast den selben Namen. Sie wird meist als Shii-chan ausgesprochen oder auch Shion-san. Zitat *''"Im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich sehr fürsorglich sein!"'' *''"Es tut mir Leid, Satoshi, es tut mir Leid!"'' *''"Gib mir sofort wieder mein Satoshi zurück!"'' *''"Satoshi, es tut mir alles so wahnsinnig Leid, aber dies gebe ich dir mein Versprechen, noch einmal werde ich diesen Fehler nicht begehen!"'' Biography thumb|292px|Shion und Mion als Baby. Shion Sonozaki wurde als älteres von Zwillingskindern geboren. Es gab eine alte Familientradition, dass Zwillingskinder noch vor ihrem ersten Bad erwürgt werden, da es nur eine Erbin geben durfte. Denn ansonsten würden große Probleme auftreten. Eigentlich wäre die nächste Erbin Akane Sonozaki, die Mutter von beiden, gewesen. Doch sie verlor das Recht auf die Erbschaft der Familie, da sie ein Mitglied der Yakuza, ohne die Genehmigung der Familie, heiratete. Deshalb fiel das Recht der Erbschaft auf das ältere ihrer Kinder. Man einigte sich darauf, keines von beiden umzubringen, und beschloss, Shion zur Saint Lucia Academy zu schicken. Während dieser Zeit wurde Mion als Erbin des Sonozaki-Hauses aufgezogen. Doch bei der ganzen Sache war ihnen ein Fehler unterlaufen. Die ältere Zwillingsschwester, Mion, und die jüngere, Shion, pflegten bereits im Kindesalter hin und wieder die Rollen zu tauschen, da sie niemand unterscheiden konnte. Daher beschloss ihre Familie die ältere mit einer Tätowierung mit einem Dämon-Gesicht zu versehen, um sie für immer von ihrer Schwester unterscheiden zu können (diese Tätowierung kann man unter anderem im Vorspann zu Higurashi no Naku? Koro ni sehen). Jedoch hatten zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Mion tätowiert werden sollte, die Zwillinge gerade wieder einmal die Rollen getauscht. Shion war als "Mion" zu einem Festessen gegangen und ohne dass ihre ältere Schwester das wusste, bekam Shion dort die Tätowierung. Dadurch wurde sie zu Mion. Auch wenn ihre Schwester später beteuerte, dass sie eigentlich Mion sei, ging niemand mehr darauf ein und die tätowierte Schwester war von da an Mion und wurde zur künftigen Erbin erzogen. Saint Lucia Academy Dank der Schulzeit in Saint Lucia Academy ist Shion eigentlich unglaublich klug, mainpulativ und delinquent. Allerdings hasste sie St. Lucia und nennt die Schule eine "Fabrik für die Herstellung von Damen". Sie bekam oft Ärger mit der Verwaltung für ihre verschiedenen Vergehen. Um zu entkommen, studierte sie alle Sicherungssysteme ihrer Schule, dazu die Verhaltensweisen der Personalverwaltung. Sie verbreitete auch zu ihrem Vorteil das Gerücht von der Affäre eines Lehrers mit einem Schulmädchen. Shion lehnt den katholischen Glauben ab, der an der Schule vermittelt wird, und bezeichnet sich (in der Sound Novel) als Ungläubige. Satoshis Verschwinden thumb|292px|Shion reist sich die Nägel mit einem Folterwerkzeug ab. Nachdem Shions große Liebe Satoshi nach dem Watanagashi-Festival des Shouwa-Jahres 57 (1982) spurlos verschwunden war, trauerte sie ihm sehr nach. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, weshalb er ohne ein Wort von ihr und seiner Familie ging. Einen Tag vor seinem Verschwinden beichtete sie in Meakashi-hen vor der Sonozaki-Familie ihre Liebe zu Satoshi. Ihr war es egal, ob er ein Houjou ist, denn er habe nichts mit seinen Eltern zu tun. Gleichzeitig brachte sie ihre Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber den Regeln ihrer Familie zum Ausdruck. Wegen dieser Aussage wurde Shion gezwungen, sich drei Fingernägel mit einer Zange herauszureißen. Sie verstand es so, dass für jeden gezogenen Nagel einer ihrer Freunde und Verwandten verschont werde, darunter ihr Bodyguard Kasai, ihr Onkel Yoshirou und ihre große Liebe Satoshi. Doch wie sie später von Kiichirou Kimiyoshi erfuhr, galt der dritte Nagel für Shion selbst. Als sie am nächsten Tag von Oishi von Satoshis Verschwinden erfuhr, zweifelte sie nicht daran, dass ihre Familie etwas damit zu tun hat. Shions innerer Dämon erwacht! thumb|292px|Shion versucht Mion zu erwürgen. Shion stellte Mion oft zur Rede, doch diese konnte nichts zu diesem Thema sagen. Als sie sich nach dem Vorfall mit den Fingernägeln über Satoshi unterhielten, erwachte Shions innerer Dämon und sie griff Mion an. Shion versuchte Mion zu erwürgen, doch als sie dieselben Wunden an Mions Fingern wie an ihren eigenen sah, hörte sie auf und ließ ihre Schwester sprechen. Mion erzählte weinend, dass sie Oryou angefleht hatte, Shion und Satoshi in Ruhe zu lassen, deshalb wurden auch ihr drei Fingernägel herausgerissen. Shion überwand ihren inneren Dämon, um Mion zu glauben. Im gleichen Augenblick versiegelte sie ihre Gefühle für Satoshi. Déjà-vu thumb|292px|Keiichi streichelt Shion über den Kopf, während Shion einen verzweifelten Gedanke bekommt.Nachdem ein Jahr ohne Zwischenfall vergangen war, ging Shion in Okinomiya einkaufen. Dabei warf sie versehentlich die Motorräder der Motorrad-Gang um. Als die Männer Shion angreifen wollten, wurde sie plötzlich von einem Jungen namens Keiichi gerettet, der sie für Mion ''hielt. Es war genau wie vor einem Jahr, denn auch zu dieser Zeit warf sie Motorräder um, wurde bedroht und anschließend von jemandem gerettet. Diese Person war ihre große Liebe Satoshi. Er hatte sie damals ebenfalls für ihre Zwillingsschwester Mion gehalten. Beide Jungen streichelten Shion über den Kopf, nachdem sie sie gerettet hatten. Sie selbst sagt jedoch öfters, dass es sich vollkommen anders anfühle. Alte Erinnerungen vor Augen thumb|292px|Shion trauert nach Satoshi.Mion besuchte Shion erneut in Okinomiya und sie führten ein Gespräch, in dem es um Keiichi ging. Mion gestand Shion ihre Liebe zu ihm und erzählte ihr weinend von dem Club-Spiel im Spielzeugladen. Mion hatte, weil sie mit dem Besitzer verwandt war, keinen Preis bekommen. Keiichi schenkte die Puppe, die er gewonn en hatte, Rena statt ihr, doch sie hätte die Puppe gerne haben wollen. Mion war unglücklich, dass Keiichi sie nicht als weibliches Wesen wahrnahm, sondern immer ihre jungenhaften Züge in den Vordergrund stellte. Shion ermunterte Mion und fing an zu scherzen. Es war damals schon fast ein ganzes Jahr vergangen, seitdem Satoshi spurlos verschwunden war, und wieder stand das Watanagashi-Fest vor der Tür. Keiichi hielt erneut Shion für Mion und sie spazierten Arm in Arm, doch plötzlich tauchte Mion auf und so begann ihr Streit. Mion forderte Shion auf zu gehen, woraufhin Shion wegging, vermeintlich um ihr? Keiichi zu überlassen. Doch der wahre Grund ihres Verschwindens war Satoshi. Shion dachte wieder an ihn und fing an zu weinen, weil sie den Eindruck bekam, Satoshi würde sich immer mehr von ihr entfernen. Erst als sie begann Fußschritte hinter sich zu hören, dachte sie, Satoshi folge ihr unsichtbar. Rache thumb|292px|Shion peitscht Oryou aus.Shion beschloss Satoshi zu rächen und jeden, den sie in Verbindung mit dessen Verschwinden brachte, aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Sie griff zu einem Elektroschocker und setzte ihre Schwester Mion und das Sonozaki-Oberhaupt, ihre Großmutter Oryou, außer Gefecht. Anschließend sperrte Shion sie in getrennten Kerkerräumen im Untergrund-Schrein ein. Als Shion Oryou ausfragen wollte, bemerkte sie, dass sie durch den Elektroschock bereits tot war. Vor lauter Wut peitschte Shion die Tote aus und ließ sie in einen Brunnenschacht fallen. Shion beschloss sich erneut als Mion auszugeben. Sie benutzte Keiichi - mit gemeinsam verbotenerweise das Saiguden des Furude-Schreins betreten hatte - als Köder, damit sie ihre Feinde anlocken kann. thumb|292px|Shion fragt Kiichiro ab, wo Satoshi steckt. Bei einer Notfallsitzung im Schrein sprang Shion verkleidet als Mion für Oryou ein. Nach dieser Sitzung fragte Shion Kiichirou ob er noch zu ihnen ins Sonozaki-Haus kommen wolle, da Oryou ihn persönlich etwas fragen möchte. Im Haus der Sonozakis sprachen sie über Shion und Satoshi. Zuerst dachte Shion, Kiichirou sei ihr Verbündeter. Er meinte, Shion würde sicher nichts passieren, wenn sie bereue, das Saiguden betreten zu haben. Doch dann fing er an, Satoshi als ''"Balg"''zu bezeichnen und meinte, das es gut sei, dass Oyashiro ihn bestraft hatte. Dies ließ sich Shion nicht gefallen und setzte ihn mit einem Elektroschocker außer Gefecht. Sie fesselte ihn im Untergrund-Schrein und versuchte von ihm zu erfahren, ob? Satoshi noch am Leben ist. Doch er konnte ihr keine genaue Antwort geben. Allerdings hielt er es für unwahrscheinlich, dass Satoshi noch lebe. Plötzlich fiel ihr er Brunnenschacht ein, in dem Leichen entsorgt werden. Sie rief dort nach Satoshi und hoffte seine Stimme zu hören. Auf einmal halluzinierte sie und sah Satoshis Schatten an der Wand. Darauf dachte sie daran, sich zu ihm hinunterzustürzen. Er sagte zu ihr, sie solle leben. Shion dachte darüber nach, wie viel es besser wäre, wenn Satoshis Schwester Satoko gestorben wäre, und ob sie Satoshi dann dabei helfen könnte, wieder glücklich zu werden. thumb|left|292px|Shion fragt Rika ab, was mit den letzten Opfer Miyo und Tomitako passiert ist. Am nächsten Tag der Schule wollte Shion (verkleidet als Mion) Rika nochmals abfragen, was mit den letzten Opfer Miyo und Jirou passiert sei. Doch Rika meinte, dass es keine Rolle spielen würde, dass sie die Antwort sagen würde, wurde Shion sauer und gab ihr harte Ohrfeigen. Jedoch wusste sie in echt, was? mit den Opfer Miyo und Jirou passiert sei. Demnach wollte sie es als Mion wissen, da es so keine Probleme geben soll, wenn sie es als Shion weiß. Weshalb die beiden ins Kampf kamen, kann wahrscheinlich daran liegen, dass Shion sie als "zimperlicher Reinkarnation" bezeichnet hat, worauf Rika sauer wurde und geschafft hatte sie hinter das Licht zuführen. thumb|292px|Rika begeht Selbstmord. Als Rika bei Shion (verkleidet als Mion) klingelte, um etwas Sojasauce zu holen, folgte sie "Mion" ins Haus. Anschließend versuchte Rika, Shion eine Spritze zu verabreichen, doch Shion konnte sich retten und die Spritze Rika geben. Da Shion noch etwas Spaß mit Rika haben wollte, wollte sie Rika im Untergrund-Schrein foltern. Doch Rika wollte ihr den Gefallen nicht tun und verließ vorher die Bühne, indem sie sich selbst umbrachte. thumb|292px|Shion beschließt Satoko umzubringen, in dem Satoko von Shion in einem Kreuz gefesselt wurde. Satoko klingte klingelte bei Shion, während Shion sie im Untergrund-Schrein an einem Kreuz gefesselt hat. Während Shion mit einem Dolch auf Satoko mehrmals einstach, sagte Satoko ihr, dass ihr großer Bruder zurückkommen und sehen werde, wie stark Satoko geworden sei. Aber Shion glaubte nicht mehr an Satoshis Rückkehr. Schließlich tötete Shion Satoko. Aber da erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Satoshi einen letzten Wunsch an sie hatte - nämlich für ihn Satoko zu beschützen. Als Shion daran erinnerte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Satoshi so niemals zu ihr zurückkehren werde, selbst wenn er noch lebte. Sie wurde aus Verzweiflung nun ganz zum "Dämon". thumb|292px|Shion wollte Keiichi foltern. Keiichi und Rena wussten über alles Bescheid, was Shion verbrochen hatte, aber sie hielten Mion für die Täterin oder? sagten zumindest nie etwas anderes. Nur wenige Tage später kamen sie zusammen in das Hauptgebäude des Sonozaki-Familiensitzes, um mit "Mion" zu sprechen und ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich der Polizei stellen solle. Doch davor wollte "Mion" 30 Minuten mit Keiichi alleine sein. Sie wollte ihm ihre Untaten im Untergrund-Schrein zeigen. Nachdem Keiichi "Shion" (Mion) in einer Kerkerzelle entdeckt hatte, schlug Shion ihm mit einem großen Stein auf den Kopf. Als Keiichi aufwachte, war er von "Mion" an ein Foltergerät gefesselt. "Mion" erzählte ihm, dass er an alldem schuld sei, da er die Puppe, die er bei dem Club-Spiel gewann, nicht Mion, sondern Rena gegeben hatte. Das Gespräch mit Mion darüber hatte den "Dämon" in Shion erwachen lassen. "Mion" wollte Keiichi einen Nagel in jedes Finger-Gelenk schlagen. Keiichi wollte es geschehen lassen, doch davor hatte er zwei Wünsche. Der erste war, dass "Shion" freigelassen werden solle, und der zweite, dass der Dämon, der von "Mions" Körper Besitz ergriffen hatte, verschwindet. Doch zum Foltern kam es nicht, da die Polizei eingetroffen war. Shion holte Mion aus der Kerkerzelle, tauschte die Kleidung mit ihr und warf sie, nachdem sie sie betäubt hatte, den Brunnenschacht hinunter. Danach wurde sie als "Shion" von der Polizei zusammen mit Keiichi befreit. thumb|left|292px|Shion erstecht Keiichi ins Bauch. Sie glaubte in denn folgenden Tagen aber, von Mions Geist verfolgt zu werden. Später ging Shion verkleidet als Mion zu Keiichi und stach ihm ein Messer in den Bauch. Sie wusste, dass sie bald sterben werde, aber vorher wollte sie sich nochmals an ihrer Schwester rächen, indem sie den von ihr geliebten Jungen umbrachte. Shion brichte in ein wahnsinnig Lachen aus und freute sich, alle Personen, die sie hasste oder beneidete, umgebracht zu haben. thumb|left|292px|Shion fällt vom Hochhaus runter und stirbt. Auf dem Rückweg in ihre Wohnung ( Apartment) hatte sie jedoch einen Unfall und starb durch den Sturz von dem Hochhaus. Bevor sie starb, bat sie alle und besonders Satoshi um Entschuldigung. In der Sound-Novel- und in der Manga-Fassung landet sie zunächst auf einem Vorsprung des Hochhauses und träumt davon, wie es wäre, wenn sie nie ihrem Hass und dem Dämon zum Opfer gefallen wäre. Sie hätte dann Satoko beschützt und hätte mit ihren Freunden auf Satoshis Rückkehr gewartet. Dann lässt sich Shion absichtlich vom Rand des Vorsprungs hinabfallen. Ihre letzten Worte sind: "Es tut mir leid, dass ich je geboren wurde". Wiedersehen thumb|292px|Shion sieht Satoshi nach langer Zeit wieder.In Matsuribayashi-hen hat Shion keine Rache genommen und sich liebevoll um Satoko gek ümmert. Am Ende erfährt sie von Dr. Irie, dass Satoshi noch am Leben ist. Er befand sich die ganze Zeit in der "Untergrundsektion" der Irie-Klinik, die von Unbefugten nicht betreten werden kann. Allerdings leidet Satoshi an einer schweren geistigen Verwirrung, die durch das Hinamizawa-Syndroms hervorgerufen wurde. Sein Leben ist nicht mehr in Gefahr, aber er wurde von schwerer Paranoia und Furcht ergriffen und befindet sich in einem Zustand, in dem er glaubt, das alle hinter im her sind und er von seiner ermordeten Tante verfolgt wird. Dr. Irie verspricht Shion, Satoshi gesund nach Hinamizawa zurückzubringen. Beziehungen Oryou Sonozaki: Oryou ist die Großmutter von Shion und Shion die Enkelin von Oryou. Shion bezeichnet Oryou als "Onibaba" (Alte Hexe) Ihre Beziehung war Anfangs an, schwierig zu beschreiben. Anfangs an, machte Shion sie für Satoshis Verschwinden verantwortlich. Als Shion, sich die drei Fingernägel abreissen sollte, war es eine Lüge, dass danach Satoshi da sein würde. Dies machte Shion sehr wütend. Aus Rache peitschte Shion,? sie aus und warf sie in in die Klippe. Dennoch spätens, als Satoko von Teppei missbraucht wird, wollte sie die Hilfe von Oryou und verbeugte sich vor ihr. Mion Sonozaki: thumb|292px Shion ist die jüngere Zwillingsschwester von Mion Sonozaki und sie die ältere Schwester von ihr. Da sie sich sehr ähneln, tauschen sie vor all gern mal die Rollen, ohne das es ihr Jemand an merkt. Jedoch streiten sie sich äußerst über verschiende Themen, bzw. macht Shion gerne Mion mit Keiichi eifersüchtig, worauf sie auf ihre mädchenhafte Seite wechselt. Allerdings nervt Mion, dass Verhalten von Shion sehr, wenn sie sich an Keiichi ran macht. Dazu ist Shion in der Meinung nach, dass ihre Schwester viel zu jungenhaft wäre, sich als selbst "romantisches Mädchen, dass sich gut um andere sorgt" zu bezeichnen. Als Shion, Mion zur Rede stellte, erwachte ihr "innerer Dämon", da es bei anstuft, Mion verantworlich für Satoshis Verschwinden zu machen. Sie versuchte sie zu erwürgen, doch als Mion ging? an zu erzählen, da sie nichts damit zutun hätte, glaubte Shion ihr. Da sie, wie sie ihre Fingernägel abgerissen waren. Sie sagte, dass sie Oryou angefleht hatte, Shion und Satoshi in Ruhe zu lassen. Sie riss sich auch direkt die drei Fingernägel ab, dass Shion und Satoshi ein glückliches Leben können. Doch dies war nutzlos, kurz darauf das Satoshi spurlos verschwand. Trotz dieses Verhältnis, kann Mion sehr kaltherzig zu Shion sein, wenn es um ernste Themen gehen, wie sie sich drei Fingernägel abreisen musste. Dazu zeigte sie Mitleid zu Shion. Zudem als Keiichi, die Puppe Rena damals gab, schüttete Mion Shion ihr Herz aus, in dem Shion darüber scherzte. Satoshi Houjou: thumb|292px|Shions Vorstellung. Die Beziehung zwischen Shion und Satoshi sind wie bei Julia und Romeo. Als Shion (verkleidet als Mion) die Mottoräder von der Mode Gang warf, wurde sie von ihnen bedroht, wieso sie das tat. Doch da kam Satoshi und half ihr aus Situation. Dazu streichelte Satoshi ihren Kopf und sie verliebte sich in im. In der Schule als "Mion" Satoko verprügelte, wurde Satoshi so wütend, da er sie einmal gegen die Wand schubste und Satoko beschütze. Dabei erzählte er ihr ungehorsam, dass er vieles Schlimmes erleben muss. Als sie ihre drei Fingernägel abreisen musste, tat sie aus Liebe, nur Satoshi zu beschützen und mit ihm glücklich zu sein. Dabei vermiete sie Satoshi, den Bären, den er ihrer jüngeren Schwester Satoko, für ihr Geburtstag schenken wollte. Nachdem Satoshi während des Watangashi-Festes spurlos verschwand, erfuhr sie es spätens heraus. Als sie mit Mion über Satoshis Verschwinden redete, erwachte ihr innerer "Dämon" und versuchte Mion zu erwürgen. Dabei hin machte sie ihre Schwester verantwortlich, dass er verschwunden? ist, jedoch sagte Mion, sie hätte nichts damit zu tun. Dabei glaubte Shion ihr und versiegelte ihre Gefühlte für Satoshi. Als ein Jahr verging, stellte sie sich Satoshi an räche, die im als Last zerfallten. Manche sogar hatten nichts über sein Verschwinden Aufsicht. Dennoch ist es unbekannt, ob Satoshi für Shion wirklich Gefühle empfindet. Satoko Houjou: thumb|292px|Shion (verkleidet als Mion) verprügelt Satoko in der Klasse. Seid Anfang der Serie scheint Shion, Satoko zu hassen. Wie es in der Schule gezeigt wird, als sie sich als Mion verkleidet hatte. Sie fing an, Bücher auf sie zu werfen, denn sie meinte, dass es nicht schlimm wäre, wenn sie sterben würde. Das einzige was Shion sich wünschen wäre, wenn Satoko und Tamae von Oyashiro verflucht sein sollten, damit sie ein schönes Leben mit Satoshi leben konnte. Doch kurz darauf, als Satoshi spurlos verschwand, gab er Shion den Befehl sich um Satoko zu kümmern, doch dafür gab Shion Satoko die Schuld, wie sie Satoshi bei jeder Kleinigkeit rufte. Darauf hien wollte Shion sich an Satoko rächen, in dem sie Satoko viele male mit einem Dolch aussteht und sagt, dass sie daran beteildigt sein würde, dass Satoshi verschwunden sei. Doch in der zweiten Staffel von Higurashi, hatten sie fast eine schwesterliche Beziehung zu einand er. Als Satoko von Teppei missbraucht wird, reagierte Shion sehr aggressiv auf Teppei, sie drohte in damit schon umzubringen, in dem Keiichi sagte, dass es der falsche Weg wäre, Teppei umzubringen, wobei Shion Keiichi einen Stuhl warf, trotz sich wieder beruhigte. Als Rika und ihre Freunde, gegen das Schicksal kämpfen wollten, wurde es beschlossen das Shion sterben sollte und Satoko war dazu sehr traurig und nannte sie aus netter Art "Nee-Nee". Keiichi Maebara: Schon seid Anfang an, scheint Shion in gewissener Situation Keiichi zu lieben. Im ersten Auftreten dachte er, Shion sei nur eine Illusion. Jedoch findet er spätens heraus, dass es Shion wirklich gibt. Dazu findet er Shions rührende Art als sehr liebevoll. Der Grund dafür, dass sie im damals Essen geschenkt? hatte. Nachdem Satoshi spurlos verschwand, nutze Shion in als Köder, an ihrem Feinden näher zu kommen. Allerdings zögerte Shion, als sie Keiichi umbringen musste. Obwohl sie für Keiichi etwas empfindet, fand sie es sehr unangenem als er sie im Kopf streichelte. Rika Furude thumb|292px|Shion und Rika kämpfen gegen einander. Die Beziehung zwischen Shion und Rika bliebt bisher vieles unbekannt. Jedoch wollte Shion (verkleidet als Mion) Rika unter einen Gespräch stellen, worauf sie sauer auf Rika reagiert und ihr harte Ohrfeigen gibt. Es zeigt sich, dass Rika sich über diese Situationen sich nochmals bei Shion rächen will, in dem sie beschließt sie umzubringen, worauf die beiden zu einem heftigen Kampf kommen. Shion fühlt sich gereizt und wirkt daher ziemlich mörderisch, während sie Rika foltern will. Rika lehnt die Einladung ab und bringt sich selber um. Doch in der zweiten Staffel der Serie sieht man die Beziehung zwischen den beiden etwas enger. Als Rika mit Shion gegen das Schicksal kämpfen wollte, fing Rika nach Shion und Kasai zu zu zweifeln, während die beiden ermordet werden mussten. Trivia *Es wird erwähnt, dass Shion pysische Probleme hat, wie sie leicht einen starken Wahsinn bekommen hatte, als sie sich bei Satoshi rächte. Jedoch taucht ihr "innerer Dämon" immer auf, wenn sie sich verzweifelt fühlt. Es wird so gesagt, dass Shion die verrückste der gesamten Serie ist. *Sie hasst Leute, die Satoshis Leben begrenzen. *"Shi" bedeutet soviel wie "Tod", und das 寺 bedeutet "Tempel". In ''Meakashi-hen erklärte sie, dass die beiden Hälften ihres Vornamens sich mit "Tempel des Todes" übersetzen lassen. Dies ist ein Verweis auf die dunkle Seite von Shion und die Tatsache, dass sie wahrscheinlich von allen Charakteren die meisten Menschen getötet hat (abgesehen von Miyo), sowie eine Vorliebe fürs Foltern hat. Der Name des Restaurants, in dem sie arbeitet, "Angel Mort", kann wie folgt übersetzt werden: "Angel" englisch für Engel und "Mort" französisch für Tod. Der Name könnte sich also mit "Engel des Todes" übersetzen lassen. *Shion ist wie ein Antiheld, da sie gleichzeitig ein Protagonist und ein "Bösewicht" ist. Da ihre Morde unter dem Einfluss des Hinamizawa-Syndroms stehen, kann sie nicht als ein echter "Bösewicht" angesehen werden. Nur wenn Shion wahnsinnig wirkt, kann sie als echter "Bösewicht" dargestellt sein. *Ist ab Episode 17 nicht seid langer Zeit mit einem Auto gefahren.